


The cave of two lovers

by truancy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barchie Week (Riverdale), F/M, barchie is endgame sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: The boy next door, Archie andrews. On paper it was the perfect love story, the towns heart-throb jock  alongside river vixen Betty cooper. their love was black and white or should've been.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 14





	The cave of two lovers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in five minutes in attempt to get over this writers block. takes place near the last five episode of s4.

The boy next door, Archie andrews. On paper it was the perfect love story, the towns heart-throb jock alongside river vixen Betty cooper. their love was black and white or should've been.  
-  
"i know we shouldn't be doing this archie."  
they were hand in hand lying uncomfortably close to one another in Dilton's hell hole. something that was becoming their new normal. They would meet here one night, every few weeks. careful of creating noticeable patterns.. this was Riverdale after all. 

"But it feels nice, being here with you." archie squeezed her hand , before placing a kiss on her palm. he shuffled up reaching for his guitar. betty watched the expression on his face changed as he strummed trying to find the right tone. 

"I can't stop thinking about you betty, and i don't want to either.. no matter how wrong this is." 

she sighed and looked at the bag of food she bought from pops that sat on one of the night stands. "I wonder, what would've happened if V never walked into pop's that night? maybe we'd be together and wouldn't be in this mess now." 

"what do we do arch, i don't want to hurt anyone." her voice cracked and her eyes began to water. "listen to me betty.. we'll find a way. we always do." 

he placed his thumb on her cheek and wiped of the stray tears that fell for her eye's, placing a kiss on her forehead. they were love sick. 

she grasped his face closing the space between them. her lips we're sweet, because of the strawberry milk shake she chugged. she let her hands get lost in his hair, while his explored every inch of her body. 

"is this what you want betty?" 

"more than anything." she whispered into his lips. 

it was the perfect night for these love sick teenagers, or so they thought. for this was riverdale, and the bunker was the last tape to be sent in.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you want a part 2


End file.
